The Ultimate story
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: A girl finds more than she bargained for when she is sucked into a dimension, she finds herself uncovering new things as she strives to find the ultimate story.
1. The beginning of my journey

**Hinata-chan: OK, since I was bored, I decided to do something a bit different, this one will have most of my real feelings in it, it is said that every great piece of work or art has feelings put into it right?**

**Natsume: My butt is sore Hina-chan so I think I'll take the day off...**

**Hinata-chan: Oh no you don't, you're sitting so you have nothing to worry about!**

**Natsume: *Waterfall like tears come down***

**Hinata-chan: Well call me dumb for making this weird crazy story, I don't mind!**

**Summary: The world was boring and looked as though it would take a while to make her dream a reality, but she stepped over the troubles and mistakes and just kept heading forward. A girl's adventures becomes weirder and weirder as she unravels so many new things and at the same time gains new friends.**

**Warning: Definitely nothing in it..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou kara maou or any of the other animes in here, but I do own the girl and her dream of being a novelist :)**

"No" Speaking.

'No' Thoughts.

* * *

Ketara's POV~

Ketara Olin, a strange name for a Canadian girl. I may not be rich, but I do live fairly among the other people here in Canada. I do not work but I am trying my best to become a good novelist. My adventure became one of the greatest of all adventures I have ever been on. Allow me to tell you what happened.

Apparently, While reading one of my many manga books that I have collected, a whole new dimension opened up and I found myself in...the middle of no where! I felt as if I had been dreaming, so I pinched myself, thinking I would wake up from the weird dream. I panicked when I found out nothing was working. So instead of trying to get out, I accepted the fact that I was stuck there.

'This is so not cool!' I thought to myself as I walked around the weird place, looking up at the sky and seeing a flying skeleton was not something fun to see.

In fear of it noticing me, I ran off to look for a good hiding place, in hopes of finding a way out of there at the same time. I noticed that most of the surroundings looked like something from the middle ages, where kings and queens ruled the lands while their sons and daughters made them proud by having a family of their own. There was a castle and it looked rather large to be just a one family castle.

Not knowing what to do next, I ran for it, hoping to find some kind of help. The grass swayed along with the soft wind and i could feel it brush against my dark skin as I ran. I could feel the contents in my bag jump around as I ran. I had forgotten that I was at the library at the time I was sucked into this weird place.

After a few minutes of running, I stopped and looked up at the castle that was standing before me. The flowers that filled part of the yard seemed as though they were glowing, shining for anyone who walked by. I saw a fountain as well as a person dressed up in a nice blue and fancy looking suit. I recognized where I was and a great overwhelming joy rose up inside of me. After reading so many mangas of boys with other boys, I had been hooked on it ever since. This was Wolfram Von Belfield, the third and last born to Cecille, the woman who could capture a man's heart with out having to say much.

I sighed as I began to walk away, knowing I could not speak their language, since I had seen this anime, Yuuri had a tough time too until Adelbert helped him understand what it was that they were saying. but I stopped and looked back at the king himself as he came out with Conrad and Murata. I was hestating and was wondering what the hell I should do if I could not understand their language.

"Uh oh..." I spoke to myself as Yuuri himself noticed me standing behind the tall tree that I was hiding behind all this time.

I heard something behind me and looked around but I saw no one there. That was when something popped out of the air and was floating in front of me. I blinked a few times, trying to make out what the heck it was.

Big red, shiny eyes and a small but fuzzy body appeared. It had a long and bushy tail and small fangs that stuck out of its mouth. I looked at it in confusion as it opened its mouth.

"Ketara Olin, yes?" I nodded, not knowing what else to say to a small, purple, red eyed creature that floated.

"I am here to help you look for the ultimate story" I blinked again, this was really getting weird.

"I shall explain more later, for now talk to these people, surely they will help you out, just tell them you are looking for a story to write" It disappeared into a puff of smoke and turned itself into a notebook that came along with a fancy looking pencil as well as an eraser.

"Oh sure...easy for you to say..." I spoke out as I faced the people that were coming toward me.

"Who are you?" I gulped as the tall man known as Conrad stared down at me with a scary looking face.

"Ketara Olin and I'm...looking for a story to write" I smiled a bit and scratched the back of my head unknowingly.

"A story?"

"Yeah...I hope to find the ultimate story" I was beginning to wonder what the hell was with the ultimate story and wondered if the king would know what I was talking about since he went to school as well.

"Conrad is there such a thing as the ultimate story?" Conrad shook his head and looked back at me.

"Conrad, she could be a spy acting stupid!" Inside my head I was throwing daggers at Wolfram.

"Don't be absurd Wolfram, she's probably just lost" Yuuri seemed to have calmed him down.

'If you call getting sucked into a book 'lost'...' I thought to myself as Conrad looked at me again but this time with friendly looking eyes.

"Um...sorry to have bothered you, I'll be going now!" I turned to leave but Yuuri's hand was now on my shoulder and all I heard was...'Stay the night'.

I was not there for more than ten minutes and I was already feeling a bit unwelcoming. The fuzzy creature was enough to make things wrong, but now Yuuri was having an act of kindness going on and I felt that he was being a bit too kind. sure his kindness let me stay in a large bedroom by myself and free food when ever I asked for it but I felt like there was something I needed to do. I had to write but I did not know what to write so instead of worrying my pretty little head about it, I stayed the night, enjoying the company that Yuuri and his friends were giving me.

* * *

A/n: Do not worry, I have this all in my head, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!! please tell me what you think I have no idea!!!


	2. Transformation of words!

**Hina-chan: Hai, Hai, I know I did not update right away and you have my sincerest apologies and thanks to those who told me it was in the wrong section, thank you so much!!!**

**Warning: May contain shounen-ai, don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the main character of the story as well as the fuzzy creature thing...oh and the two guests that are in here ...I won't use their real names ok? Also a little spoiler to who ever has never seen Junjou romantica, so...if you're asking who they are find out in junjou romantica!**

* * *

Ketara's POV~

It had been a couple of days...scratch that, it has been over a week already and I could feel myself getting a bit slightly irritated that my writing was not getting anywhere, I had not come up with any ideas and I felt that being kept in one room all day was half of the problem. The other half of the problem was probably my fault, since I kept falling asleep to the warm sun that was hitting against the large but beautiful window. Yuuri and the others had a new king to meet and left me here with Guntar and Gwendal as well as his adoptive daughter, Greta.

"Ketara-chan, I feel a weird presence...it's feint, but I can still sense it" I sighed, knowing that it was probably going to be a monster, since that was what happened in most transformation shows. The little creature or whatever was with the girl would tell her if it sensed something and if it did, she would transform.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" The creature, now in its original form, a flying, purple, fuzzy creature, stared at me with sad eyes that looked as though they were begging with their entire soul for me to get up and do some kind of business with it.

"A piece of the story may be in this monster, you are looking for the ultimate story, yes?"

"But...then it wouldn't be me writing it...."

"To put it in a short explanation...It is an evil side of you that is beginning to come out and if we don't stop her she could control the non-existing and the existing world"

"That's totally stupid, this is only...the...anime world!" My eyes widened as I remembered where I was and since this was my journey and the anime world, it was only natural that weird things could do anything.

"Ketara-chan, what do you say, we kick that evil thing's butt?"

"Hm....nope" I said as I gave the fuzzy thing a smile and put my head down on my arms.

But before my slumber could come, the door suddenly opened quickly and almost gave me a heart attack. I caught my breath and looked to see who it was that had disturbed my story time. It was none other than Guntar who seemed to be out of breath. He caught most of his breath before speaking.

"Ketara, there are two men demanding to see you"

"....So?"

"I do not think our soldiers are enough to stop them, even maryoku won't do well against them, they have a very weird power" The creature looked at me as if it were telling me to go kick some butt.

"I'm just a simple girl who asks that I can become the best story writer I can be...what happens, I get stuck in an anime world and start fighting bad guys...Jeez..." I spoke to myself as I got up from the desk I was sitting at and went to see these men who apparently wanted to see me.

Guntar and the creature followed behind me as if I were their saviour. I sighed and saw two men standing there, both with no shirts on but only pants, wearing black, leather boots that looked as though they were steel toed. One was taller than the other and had short, sandy blond hair and blue eyes that looked like an ocean. The other was shorter than him and had glasses on. He had short, black, spiky hair and brownie coloured eyes.

"W-what the hell...." I could not believe that two guys from my school would actually be in here, then again I still can't believe I was in this world.

"Yo, Ketara, What's up, we heard you were in this world from some hot chick, she told us she had a present for you"

"What kind of present?" I dared to ask and what I got was an invisible punch to the stomach from the other guy.

"That was just the beginning, if you beat us, we will allow you the right to take the first part of the story...but if you lose, this place will be gone from the anime world forever and it will be as if it were never made"

I knew Minato was a straight forward person but this was too forward. I coughed a bit and stood up again and was wondering what kind of feeling I had deep in my heart. It felt as if it were being poured out to be reborn into something new. And that is exactly what happened. Some kind of light showed up in front of me and went into me like a silver bullet. I had my eyes closed the entire time but opened them, and saw that I was not dead but instead a few feet off the floor.

My arms held out on their own as a huge line of words surrounded me, covering my entire body, replacing my casual looking clothes and changed into a weird looking outfit that had letters all over the place. The fingerless gloves I was wearing were made out of a spandex like material that showed a 'V' on each glove. The top I was now wearing had the word 'Ultimate' While the skirt...yes a skirt, totally not something I would normally wear but it sure looked cute since it had the word 'Romance novelist' sprinkled all over it.

A long staff that had a large, blue orb on it, came out from no where, along with a book that looked like something from the library. I held both the items in both my hands and noticed that my hair was not in just one pony anymore but in two! The creature clapped for me, a girl that had absolutely no clue on what she was doing.

'This is not funny anymore...' I thought to myself as I let my inner side out.

The new me seemed to know what she was doing since she dodged an attack that Minato made, the same one that was invisible to the human eye. I was jumping everywhere inside the palace, dodging each attack the two were making. But then they looked over at each other and smirked. I readied my staff and prepared to attack but instead of them attacking...they started to make out with each other which was so not funny when I found myself in la-la land as Tsuna licked the side of Minato's right cheek.

'If this goes on too long, they'll surely find a way to hit me' With all my might I looked away and looked at the book instead, looking through the pages.

"Two guys getting it on, is almost like right and wrong...WHAT THE HELL??" I started saying but dodged another attack that Tsuna launched.

"It's a riddle Ketara-chan, you have to find the answer, here's a hint, it's an attack you can use!" I was surprised the fuzzy creature had not gotten hit yet.

As if my body moved on its own, my arm waved the large staff around as if it were spelling something out.

"As much as I would like to see two guys in a thong....my answer is never wrong, my dream will be reachable and I'll make sure to put you two making out under the table!" My arm stopped writing out whatever it was it was writing and pointed at the two boys.

A ball of light came out of the staff and surrounded the two of them. I ran up to them and sat next to the two that laid before me. They both squinted their eyes and looked up at me and smiled. They both rose into the air, standing on both feet. They held each others hands and looked at me with a smile on their faces as a piece of paper came out of the sphere that was surrounding them. The paper floated toward me and landed into my hands, since the staff and the book had disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Woah...intense story, who made it?"

"You did, who else has a sick mind like you?" Minato and Tsuna both disappeared with the snap of a finger.

"You did it Ketara-chan, you found a piece of the ultimate story, now it's time to leave!" The purple creature floated around me as the book reappeared and opened on its own.

"But...Yuuri and the rest still haven't come back, can't we stay?" I whined as a light surrounded the fuzzy creature and I.

The light engulfed us both and I found myself falling instead of floating since I was floating not so long ago. My life flashed before my eyes as I felt myself land on someone. I rubbed my bottom and winced at the pain that I was feeling. I heaved a sigh of relief as I found out that I had no broken bones but I quickly got up after noticing that someone was underneath me.

"I think I get most of the story..." Another person I recognized as Misaki. A nineteen year old who hoped to make his older brother happy and was currently living with an older man who was a very rich novelist.

"Um..."

"Find a hospital quickly Ketara-chan, god knows what Usagi-san will do to us if he found out what you did!"

"What, me?!" I sighed and half dragged the older boy to a nearby hospital.

* * *

A/n: Alright and a thousand apologies for not making this sooner I did not have much on my mind and...well hope you liked it!


End file.
